Evolith
EvolithCategory:Synergy How to Obtain Evoliths can be obtained by signing up to defeat a NM at a Hunt Registry then reporting the completion of the hunt to the registry once the monster has been dispatched. The symbol seems to indicate the type of aperature (or slot). * : Two-hour abilities * : ??? * : Vs. family * : Weapon skill * : Magic skill * : ??? {|class=sortable border="0" cellpadding="3" width="100%" ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|NM/Aquisition Method ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="25%"|Location ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="40%"|Evolith Attributes ! style="background:#F0E68C;" align="center" width="10%"|Slot Type |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Amanita |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Perfect Dodge: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Ankou |align="center"|King Ranperre's Tomb |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Def+6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aqrabuamelu |align="center"|Crawler's Nest |align="center"|Vs. Plantoids: Attack +7~9 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Aquarius |align="center"|Boyahda Tree |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Accuracy+4~6 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Atkorkamuy |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Blue Magic Water: "Mag.Atk.Bns." +3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bedrock Barry |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Blood Weapon: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Blubbery Bulge |align="center"|Davoi |align="center"|vs Birds: Ranged Attack +7 |align="center"|? 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Bonnacon |align="center"|Uleguerand Range |align="center"|Blue Magic :Magic Attack Bonus +2~3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Chocoboleech |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"|Trance: Ability delay-1 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Croque-mitaine |align="center"|Pashhow Marshlands (S) |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Mag. Acc.+3 |align="center"| 6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Dame Blanche |align="center"|Korroloka Tunnel |align="center"|Vs Arcana: Rng.Atk +6 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Drooling Daisy |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields |align="center"| Scythe weaponskill: Enmity -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Duke Decapod |align="center"|East Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Mighty Strikes: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Elusive Edwin |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"|Vs. Empty: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"|? 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Epialtes |align="center"|Lower Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : Mag.Atk.Bns.+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Fungus Beetle |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Tabula Rasa: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Geyser Lizard |align="center"|Dangruf Wadi |align="center"| Vs. Vermin: Rng.Acc.+3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloomanita |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs. Elementals: Attack+5 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Gloombound Lurker |align="center"|Maze of Shakhrami |align="center"|Vs. Arcana: Magic Defence Bonus +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Goblin Wolfman |align="center"|Oldton Movalpolos |align="center"|Vs Elementals: Accuracy +4~7 |align="center"| 3~5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Golden Bat |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"| Vs. Aquans: Rng.Acc.+2 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Habrok |align="center"|Tahrongi Canyon |align="center"|Meikyo Shisui: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hippomaritimus |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Ranged Accuracy +2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Hyakinthos |align="center"|Sauromugue Champaign |align="center"|Dark Magic : Recast delay -1% |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jaggedy-Eared Jack |align="center"|West Ronfaure |align="center"|Vs. lizards: Ranged Attack +4 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Jeduah |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Familiar: Ability delay-1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Keeper of Halidom |align="center"|The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |align="center"| Vs. Beasts: DEF+6-10 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Koropokkur |align="center"|Yuhtunga Jungle |align="center"|Vs. Beasts: "Mag.Atk.Bns."+1 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lamina |align="center"|Rolanberry Fields (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic: Recast -1~2% |align="center"| ??? |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Lizardtrap |align="center"|Aydeewa Subterrane |align="center"| Vs. Beasts: Magic Resistance +7~12 |align="center"| 5-7 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Maighdean Uaine |align="center"|North Gustaberg |align="center"|Benediction: ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Manipulator |align="center"|Temple of Uggalepih |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Defense Bonus +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Melusine |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Divine Magic : Mag. Acc. +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Metal Shears |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: DEF+2 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Mind Hoarder |align="center"|Fei'Yin |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Magic Evasion +4~9 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Moo Ouzi the Swiftblade |align="center"|Castle Oztroja |align="center"|Meikyo Shisui: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Muq Shabeel |align="center"|Meriphataud Mountains (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : Conserve MP +3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Myradrosh |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Vs. aquans: mag. Evasion +5 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Numbing Norman |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Eagle Eye Shot: Ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Olgoi-Khorkhoi |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Vs Birds: M.acc+5. |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Peaseblossom |align="center"|North Gustaberg (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic Light: "Conserve MP"+3 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Qoofim |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Amorphs: Magic Defense Bonus +1. |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Quu Xijo The Illusory |align="center"|Giddeus |align="center"| Ninjutsu: Mag.Acc+1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Rhoikos |align="center"|Middle Delkfutt's Tower |align="center"|Blue Magic : "Mag.Atk.Bns"+1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Saa Doyi the Fervid |align="center"|Castle Oztroja |align="center"|Arch. wpnskl.: Rng.Acc. +1 |align="center"|? ? |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sabotender Corrido |align="center"|Eastern Altepa Desert |align="center"|Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +2 |align="center"|??? ??? |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Sarcopsylla |align="center"|Grauberg (S) |align="center"|Elemental Magic : Magic crit. hit rate +2 |align="center"| 4 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Skogs Fru |align="center"|East Ronfaure (S) |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : "Conserve MP"+1-3 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Spiny Spipi |align="center"|East Sarutabaruta |align="center"|Vs. elementals: Magic Defence Bonus +1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tempest Tigon |align="center"|Carpenter's Landing |align="center"|Elemental Magic Ninjutsu: Magic Accuracy +1 |align="center"| 3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tiffenotte |align="center"|West Sarutabaruta (S) |align="center"|Songs: Enmity -3 |align="center"| 4~6 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Tococo |align="center"|South Gustaberg |align="center"|Chainspell: ability delay -1 |align="center"| 1 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Trickster Kinetix |align="center"|Qufim Island |align="center"|Vs. Undead: Mag.Atk.Bns.+1 |align="center"| 2 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Valkurm Emperor |align="center"|Valkurm Dunes |align="center"|Grtswrd. wpnskl.: Accuracy +2-4 |align="center"| 2~3 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Warabouc |align="center"|Vunkerl Inlet (S) |align="center"|Vs. vermin: Attack +8 |align="center"| 5 |- BGCOLOR="#E0E0E0" |align="center"|Zo'Khu Blackcloud |align="center"|Beadeaux |align="center"|Enhancing Magic : "Conserve MP"+2 |align="center"| 3